The present invention relates to configurable cushions particularly adapted for comfortably supporting individuals in a variety of desired positions.
From sitting and sleeping to exercising and working, human activities depend on a wide variety of apparatuses for supporting individuals in desired positions. Well-known support devices include sofas, chairs, mattresses, mats, seat cushions, pillows, benches, bean bags, futons and many other types of furniture.
Specialized cushioned support devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,330 to Jacobs, U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,306 to Willey and U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,625 to Edelson. However, while such devices generally teach the use of resilient cushions in pre-determined configurations for particular purposes such as exercise, bronchial drainage, and floor support, respectively, such devices depend on interconnected cushion segments or limited useful contact positioning of separate cushion segments as required by the particular purpose. Accordingly, such devices provide limited adaptability and flexibility for creating a variety support configurations for many activities.
A need therefore remains for support cushions that may be stacked in a variety of configurations for supporting a variety of desirable positions depending on the activity. Further, there is a need for support cushions that may be configured for supporting multiple persons depending on the activity.